La Reina del Cosplay
by Shaing
Summary: Lucy llega a Japón para recomenzar su vida desde 0 y lo que empezó como una broma la convirtió en una de las mas famosas cosplayer de la tierra nippon, abriéndole las puertas a la más famosa agencia de modelaje Fairy Tail. ¿Qué aventuras le esperaran ahí? Multi Parejas
1. Faity Tail

**Bueno no quiero entretenerlos mucho, solo me queda decir que soy novata en esto del Fanfiction así que todas las recomendaciones son bienvenidas n.n**

**Disfruten de este capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro - sama**

Se encontraba en el centro de Tokio caminando entre un mar de gente que iban y venían pasando de la joven rubia que apenas levantaba la vista del papel que llevaba en la mano.

- aah .- suspiro con cansancio

Llevaba buscando el dichoso domicilio desde hace más de una hora y aun no daba con el lugar, sabia que tenia que haberse preparado desde antes para esto no le sucediera.

-_tal vez debí a ver averiguado el domicilio en google maps antes de haber venido.- _se lamento la rubia.

Es que el hecho de que apenas llevaba un día en aquella metrópoli tan poblada no le favorecía mucho, no conocía nada y a nadie que le pudiera ayudar, estaba sola. Y las indicaciones que venían en el papel no eran del todo específicas.

- a ver – se dijo tomando el papel para volver a leerlo- tomar el tren hasta la estación Tenrou, seguir derecho hasta la calle Galina y doblar a la derecha en avenida principal, es el edificio enfrente de los helados Rosemary, la entrevista es a las 4:00 pm, no falles. atte: Titan Master.

Ya había echo cada uno de las indicaciones dentro del papel, llego a la estación, salió y dio con Galina, recorrió 6 cuadras hasta llegar a la avenida principal pero llevaba media hora buscando el susodicho negocio ese de helados Rosemary y no encontraba nada, y como hacerlo si en esa calle solo estaba rodeada de enormes edificios y ninguno tenia el nombre de Rosemary. Miro su reloj para fijarse en la hora. 4:20 ponía

-maldición tal vez al fin y al cabo si fue una broma – dijo deprimida – que le voy a decir a Loke cuando vuelva a casa

Al recordarlo se lleno de decepción, Loke, Virgo y Capricornio habían echo un gran sacrificio para hacer que ella viajara a la ciudad para encontrarse con que al final su gran oportunidad fuera solo una broma de mal gusto.

- God, pero que cara tienes, Baby! – dijo un hombre a su lado.

Lucy voltio a ver al sujeto extraño que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra, era un hombre rubio con un peinado y atuendo al puro estilo de Elvis Presley. Por la mente de Lucy paso que ese hombre era demasiado extravagante y ridículo

- mira toma un helado, Hot! – Lucy lo miro con desconfianza – es para que te animes un poco y quites esa cara larga, Baby! – el hombre le extendió el helado.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que enfrente de ella y detrás de ese sujeto, en medio de la banqueta estaba un carrito móvil con la leyenda de "Helados Rosemary".

Se golpeo mentalmente al darse cuenta de su recién descubrimiento, tomo el helado y salió corriendo a la acera de enfrente no sin antes darle las gracias a aquel extravagante hombre.

Casi la atropellan en su carrera por cruzar la acera, pero por fin había llegado a la entrada de un enorme edificio que "supuestamente" tenia que ser el lugar donde tendría la entrevista.

- espero que en verdad aquí sea – se dijo mientras entraba al recinto, pero se vio detenida por una…. vaca?

-muuu la entrada no esta permitida, a menos que trabajes aquí – dijo el vacuno hombre

- pero yo….. – Lucy intentaba de explicarle al guardia a lo que ella venia pero se paralizo al ver que este la observaba con detenimiento y no precisamente los ojos – etto….

- esta bien! Te dejare entrar por que las tienes muuuuuy bonitas- soltó con corazones en los ojos.

Lucy no sabia si molestarse o no, pero no quería permanecer mas tiempo con aquel pervertido, así que mejor entro al living de aquel edificio, pero se detuvo en el lugar al no saber a donde dirigirse y no había nadie por ahí que le pudiera proporcionar información, Tal vez si…

- ni loca – se dijo ante el pensamiento de volver otra vez con el guardia – no me queda mas que indagar por aquí en busca de información – se dijo rendida

-¿buscas algo rubia? – se escucho una voz para nadad amigable.

Lucy de la impresión casi se queda sin aire al encontrase con nada mas y nada menos que Laxus Dreyar, el famoso actor de películas y series televisivas, el villano mas cotizado en el medio artístico. Estaba frente a ella con aquella expresión seria que hasta a veces daba miedo. Lucy sudo frio cuando le hablo.

- tu no debes estar aquí – le dijo con su voz seria – de seguro eres una de esas reporteras y estas aquí en busca de chismes para tu revista

Se acerco un poco mas a ella con su imponente cuerpo, asustando aun más a Lucy, toda la impresión que tuvo al encontrarse con semejante estrella se esfumo para darle paso al pánico.

- pues déjame decirte aquí no vas a encontrar nada de lo que buscas, así que haznos un favor y LARGATE! – le grito molesto

Lucy estaba apunto de obedecer las palabras dichas por el Dreyar sin rechistar cuando de pronto una voz femenina llamo su atención.

- Laxus! – alguien había llamado al rubio.

Una joven albina de cabellos largos venia acercándose cuando llamo al joven.

- cuantas veces te eh dicho que no seas así con los invitados – le reprendió la mujer

- pero Mira… tu sabes que solo son fans locas que intentan entrar o reporteros en busca de chismes – se defendió

Lucy se sorprendió como fue que la expresión del Dreyar cambio tan rápido a una mucho mas gentil enfrente de esa mujer.

- aah – suspiro la albina e ignorando al rubio se giro para quedar enfrente de la chica – ¿como te llamas? –pregunto regalándole una cálida sonrisa a Lucy

- Lu – lucy – respondió

- Bienvenida Lucy ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – se ofreció a ayudarla Mirajane

- S-si etto… yo venía a una entrevista de trabajo con un tal Titan master – dijo pasando una mano por su nunca al darse cuenta de lo tonto que se podía escuchar.

Los dos frente a ella abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa, de seguro pensaban que eso era una broma y después de reírse un rato la sacarían a patadas por hacerlos perder el tiempo.

- así que eres la conejita – soltó el de la cicatriz

- ¿nani? – pregunto confundida

- jajajaja si debes ser tu – dijo limpiándose una lagrima – sin los trajes apenas y si te reconocí, quiero ver la cara de Natsu cuando se entere

Ahora todo tenía mayor ¿sentido? para la rubia

- bien, el maestro te estaba esperando desde las 4 – le dijo Mirajane

- si etto….. se me hizo un poco difícil dar con el lugar

- jajaja ese viejo y sus malditas indicaciones – al parecer al rubio aun le parecía muy gracioso aquella situación, olvidándose por completo su anterior comportamiento con la rubia

- déjame llevarte con el- se ofreció la albina

- grac…. – Lucy empezaba a agradecer la amabilidad de la chica cuando se vio interrumpida.

- lo siento pero ella y yo, ahora mismo tenemos que ir a otro lado- dijo Laxus tomando del brazo a Mirajane para empezar a llevársela

- pero Laxus – empezó la chica, pero solo basto una mirada de su acompañante para que se rindiera – ultimo piso, el elevador esta al fondo a la derecha, es la única oficina

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decirle a Lucy antes de desaparecer junto con Laxus

Lucy se fue directo por donde le habían dicho y llego hasta donde se encontraban 2 elevadores, presiono el botón y una de las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente, cuando entro a la cabina se dio cuenta de lo amplio y elegante que era, así como todo lo era en aquel lugar. Pulso el último boton, vaya que era grande el edificio para tener tantos pisos y cuando empezó a avanzar se recargo en una esquina y se dejo caer. Ese día había sido muy largo.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de la fortuna que tenia al encontrarse en aquel lugar, recordando como había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo.

Como fue que tan rápido había llegado tan lejos, cuando hace unos meses no era nadie en aquel país y cuando todo comenzó como un simple juego.

Aun recordaba perfectamente la noche de hace 6 meses, la cena que tuvo con su padre, la decisión de este de despedir a Loke, su guardaespaldas, al darse cuenta de la relación que ella mantenía con él, la discusión después de esto, los gritos por parte de ambos, aun los recordaba. Fue esa misma noche cuando decidió que era hora de empezar una nueva vida lejos de su padre, lejos de aquel ambiente lleno de soledad en la que vivía, desde la muerte de su madre ni su padre ni ella volvieron a ser los mismos, ya no convivían, apenas si se veían en largos periodos de tiempo y cuando lo hacían solían discutir.

Solo les había contado de su decisión a sus sirvientes mas cercanos, no podía irse sin despedirse después de todo lo que ellos habían echo por ella, pero cuando estos se enteraron no la dejaron irse sola y se fueron junto con ella, Virgo su mucama, Capricornio el mayordomo que alguna vez fue el guardaespaldas de su madre y su guardaespaldas Loke. Ella junto a los 3 estuvieron viajando de país en país durante 2 meses para que su padre no los encontrara, pero fue hace 4 meses que llegaron a un pequeño poblado de Japón, donde decidieron asentarse y empezar su nueva vida.

Loke le había contado sobre la extraña cultura que tenían en aquel país, que ahí había surgido el fenómeno cultural llamado anime, manga. Y que las personas de aquel país tenían la costumbre de vestirse como sus personajes favoritos y los que no lo hacían no eran bien aceptados.

Como ella nunca antes había visitado Japón, creyó todas las palabras de Leo y por ello empezó a hacer cosplay, Loke después de tomarle fotos y mofarse de ella, decidió crear un blog donde subiría las fotos de Lucy aun como parte de la broma, titulando el blog como "la reina del cosplay" pero lo que nunca se imaginaron fue la aceptación por parte de los demás cibernautas pidiendo mas fotos de ella, llegaron a tantas visitas en su blog que les empezó a dar regalías, y para proteger la verdadera identidad de Lucy se puso el seudónimo de "stellarwitch".

4 meses después de ser "la reina del cosplay" uno de sus subscriptores le invito a que visitara su oficina, decía ser un caza talentos y que le gustaría que trabajara como modelo en su agencia.

Eh ahí el porque se encontraba ahora mismo en aquel lugar.

En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron señal de que había llegado a su destino y sacando a Lucy de sus pensamientos.

Salió a un amplio corredor, el sonido de sus tacones golpeando el mármol negro del piso hacía eco en todo el lugar, estaba tan silencioso y vacio que le daba un poco de miedo y las marcos que adornaban las paredes aunque fueran pintorescos le traían demasiada nostalgia al recordar su antiguo hogar.

- Hola

Lucy estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que no estaba exactamente sola, así que cuando escucho una voz junto a ella no pudo evitar saltar del susto.

- Tranquila no te voy a ser nada – contesto aquella voz – mi nombre es Natsu

Una vez se hubo recuperado del susto la Heartfillia se percato del pelirosa sonriente que estaba a su lado, era muy apuesto debía de reconocer.

- Me llamo Lucy – dijo la rubia aun embobada

- Lucy acompáñame – le pedio Natsu

Y antes de que pudiera contestar el pelirosado tomo la muñeca de Lucy y la arrastro por los pasillos hasta llegar a una moderna sala de estar, tenia 3 sillones blancos y en medio una mesa de cristal rodeada de figuras de diferentes tipos de metales que adornaban el lugar.

Pasando la sala de estar, al fondo, se podía ver una pared de cristal y detrás de esta parecía haber una oficina. "la única oficina" recordó la rubia las palabras dicha por Mirajane, seguramente ese era el lugar al que tenía que ir.

- Etto.. Natsu – recordó el nombre del hombre que la jalaba – tengo que ir a….

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el pelirosa se detuvo de manera abrupta casi haciéndola chocar con él. Se había detenido enfrente de uno de los sillones que estaba ocupado. Lucy no se había dado cuenta de que un joven de cabellos negros, ojos rasgados y ¿sin camisa? Se encontraba ahí.

- Hielito, ella es Lucy y es mi fan, yo no veo ninguna fan tuya por aquí así que eso me vuelve superior y más famoso que a ti – dijo Natsu con autosuficiencia

- ¿¡nani!? – dijo Lucy sin entender nada.

- Eso no comprueba nada – se defendió el moreno

- claro que sí – contrarresto el pelirosa

Fue así como los dos se vieron enfrascados en una batalla por su popularidad y Lucy solo se dedicaba a observar, ella no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero cada vez que miraba al moreno una extraña sensación de dejavu le recorría el cuerpo, a esa persona la había visto antes y en más de una ocasión ¿pero dónde?

- ya se! – soltó de repente la rubia llamando la atención de los dos – yo te conozco…. Bueno no, pero te eh visto antes

Señalo al Fullbuster.

- tú eres Gray Fullbuster, eres modelo para una prestigiosa tienda departamental… M-me darías tu autógrafo – no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir lo último.

- Claro – dijo Gray con autosuficiencia mientras Natsu parecía anonadado.

- Espera! pero se supone que tu eres mi fan – Señalo Natsu.

- L-lo s-siento pero no te conozco – respondió tímida Lucy

Esto dejo a un Natsu herido de orgullo y a Gray más que satisfecho por su victoria.

- Gomenasai – se disculpo Lucy

- No te preocupes, ya se le pasara – Dijo Gray entregándole su autógrafo a la rubia. La chica asintió – y a todo esto ¿a qué has venido realmente?

- bueno pues la verdad es que vengo a una entrevista, me dijeron que tenía que venir para acá – dijo Lucy preguntándose si alguno de ellos dos era Titan Master.

- ¿QUEEEEE? – gritaron Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo.

- ES ELLA, NO PUEDE SER – hablo Gray

- MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN – no paraba de decir Natsu

- Se suponía que tenias que venir disfrazada de guerrera galáctica! – Gray la había tomado de los hombros

- No - dijo Natsu empujando a Gray y tomando ahora a Lucy de la misma manera – Tenias que venir de monstruo radioactivo con 8 brazos!

Lucy se encontraba tan mareada que juraba que si ambos no se detenían se iba a desmayar, y para su consuelo alguien salió de la puerta interrumpiendo la escena.

- pero ¿Qué es este escándalo? – dijo un hombre de avanzada edad y bastante bajito.

El Hombre al ver a Natsu y Gray suspiro con cansancio al ver el origen del alboroto, pero su vista se detuvo en cierta rubia que no había estado nunca ahí antes. Sonrió al reconocerla.

- aah vaya te estaba esperando – se dirigió a Lucy – yo soy Makarov Dreyar director de Fairy Tail – se presento.

Lucy al escucharlo por poco se infarta. Fairy Tail era la más grande agencia internacional de modelos y actores, esta había lanzado al estrellato a sin fin de personajes y pensar probablemente ella podría formar parte de este….. definitivamente le podría dar un infarto ahora mismo.

**To be Continued….. xD**

**Gracias por pasarse a leer, espero subir pronto la actualización aunque no prometo nada, uno nunca sabe u-u **

**Atte: Shaing**


	2. bienvenida

**hola a todos! :D  
**

**soy yo de nuevo, vengo a traerles un capitulo mucho antes de lo esperado ya que mañana empieza de nuevo la escuela y no creo poder actualizar tan seguido u.u  
**

**pero no importa ustedes disfruten en capitulo!**

**PD: disculpen si tengo faltas de horrografia pero es que se me hace muy difícil escribir bien con guantes :(**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro - sama**

* * *

Makarov Dreyar se encontraba de pie inmutable, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados mientras los dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él estaban, uno de rodillas tomándolo de la orilla de su chaqueta y el otro de pie con un semblante serio.

- Viejo por favor – le dijo Natsu que se encontraba arrodillado.

Pero Makarov seguía inalterable.

Lucy no entendía que era exactamente lo que ocurría.

- Lo siento Natsu pero tú y Gray tendrán que pagar – soltó con voz imponente el Dreyar – deben cumplir con su palabra

Gray solo atino a bufar y voltear su vista a otro lado

- bueno, quiero las fotos para la próxima semana – dijo alegremente el mayor mientras sonreía y tomaba a Lucy de la mano para ir a su oficina dejando a los dos hombres con cara de espanto.

Una vez dentro del despacho el hombre le invito a sentarse a la rubia mientras este ocupa su sitio en el escritorio. Hubo un breve momento de silencio entre los dos, momento que aprovecho Lucy para mirar más detalladamente el lugar, detrás del escritorio se encontraba un enorme librero repleto de libros y figurillas de oro, por las paredes se podían ver innumerables reconocimientos, recortes de revistas o periódicos y fotos enmarcadas tapizando casi en su totalidad los muros. En todas las fotos se le podía ver al anciano rodeado de diferentes personajes en algunas alcanzo a distinguir al joven Dreyar, Gray, al pelirosa, a la albina que había conocido recién y otras celebridades.

- StellarWitch – la nombro con su pseudónimo, sacándola de sus pensamientos – o debería decir….

- Lucy – se presento

- Lucy – continuo – bueno ya sabes el motivo de mi cita, la verdad es que estamos buscando modelos como tú para la agencia así que seré breve, desde que vi tu blog y sabiendo que antes de eso tu no tenias ninguna experiencia en el modelaje, me atrevo a decir que tienes un gran potencial y que aquí en Fairy Tail lo podemos hacer lucir.

Lucy no se lo podía creer, en verdad, que aquello se le dijera el mismo presidente le hacía ilusión.

- así que sería un honor tenerte en Fairy Tail – termino de decir el anciano.

Lucy soltó un chillido de emoción mientras impulsivamente saltaba, pero se detuvo al momento de darse cuenta de que aun había algo que no sabía el anciano sobre ella y que muy probablemente eso le hiciera retirar su oferta.

- Sr. Drey…..

- dime maestro – le interrumpió

- M-maestro – dijo un poco apenada la rubia – hay algo que necesita saber de mi, sobre mi pasado

El anciano sonrió al ver que era a lo que se refería la rubia

- No te preocupes, tu amigo me puso al tanto cuando hable con él antes de que vinieras

- Leo… - susurro Lucy

- él no te encontrara, y de ser así tendrá que vérselas primero conmigo

Lucy sonrió con verdadera alegría por las palabras del Dreyar llenándola de confianza.

- bien, lo primero será explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí – dijo mientras descolgaba el teléfono y apretaba los números – ¿si?, Levy ¿puedes venir? Necesito que le des la bienvenida a una nueva compañera tuya, perfecto – finalizo la llamada

- quédate aquí un momento – le ordeno a la Heartfillia – ya viene alguien a darte las instrucciones, yo tendré que salir para atender unos pendientes.

La rubia solo asintió y el pequeño hombre salió de la oficina.

Suspiro, estaba un poco nerviosa y emocionada por conocer su nuevo lugar de trabajo y a sus compañeros, ¿Cómo la recibirían? ¿Serian de esas estrellas soberbias que no le harían caso, o que la trataran menos? ¿o serian como aquellos dos que conoció afuera de la oficina? La verdad es que no lo sabía.

- Siguen ustedes dos acá fuera!? – soltó el maestro.

- Viejo tenemos que hablar – ese fue Natsu

- así es – secundo Gray – podemos llegar a otro tipo de acuerdo

- le podríamos dar algo más que le interese – sonó un desesperado Natsu

- Sí – afirmo Gray – que tal mi colección de ropa interior

- que tal mi gato Happy, mi gato puede hablar dice AYE!

- lo que sea menos ESO maestro – se soltaron a llorar ambos

- mmm…. – el maestro parecía meditarlo – NO, tienen que cumplir con la apuesta y traer esas fotos

- espere, aun podemos hablarlo – insistió el moreno mientras seguía al maestro por el pasillo

- soy muy joven para morir! – grito un desesperado Natsu igualmente detrás del maestro

Lucy solo se le resbalaba una gota ya que podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación que se mantenía en la sala posterior desde la oficina. ¿Y si así de locos eran todos sus compañeros? Negó con la cabeza ante esa idea, se encontraba en una empresa de clase mundial, por ente los modelos y actores que trabajaban en ella eran de "clase mundial".

Miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared, faltaban unos minutos para las 5. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar? Se pregunto, mientras un poco aburrida jugaba con sus dedos, hasta que su vista se detuvo en el librero detrás del escritorio y pensó que no habría problema si le echaba una hojeada a uno que otro libro mientras esperaba ¿verdad? Así que con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su destino, el mueble estaba lleno de todo tipo de libros, desde libros de materia legal, de historia, documentales, hasta novelas y cuentos infantiles. Tomo uno al reconocerlo casi inmediatamente, su autora era Emily Bronte y el título del libro decía "Cumbres Borrascosas", volvió a tomar asiento mientras empezaba su lectura.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba leyendo, pero si no fuera porque quería saber la hora por lo que bajo el libro y dejo de leer, no se abría dado cuenta de la persona que la miraba fijamente junto a la puerta… persona….junto a la puerta …. apareció … la miraba.

- kyyyaaaaaaaaa! – Lucy soltó el libro espantada pues apenas se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola.

- lo siento no te quise asustar, es solo que te veía tan concentrada que no quise interrumpir tu lectura – se disculpo la otra

Lucy una vez recuperada del susto se dio cuenta de que la persona que le hablaba era una joven menuda de baja estatura con el cabello corto y de color azul claro.

- me llamo Levy McGarden, el maestro me llamo pidiéndome que yo te diera la bienvenida

- yo soy Lucy

- un placer conocerte Lucy – dijo Levy tomando la mano de Lucy

La rubia sonrió al tener a una persona tan amable y educada como su compañera.

- ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – pregunto Heartfillia sintiéndose un poco culpable por hacerla esperar

- no te preocupes – dijo Levy mientras levantaba el libro que había tirado Lucy anteriormente – Cumbres Borrascosas – leyó la portada – es todo un clásico

Lucy asintió entusiasmada, siempre era así cuando se trataban de libros

- si, además de que es uno de mis favoritos – declaro la rubia

- ¿deberás? – a la peliazul parecían iluminársele sus ojos – también es el mío

Lucy no podía estar más fascinada, nunca hasta ahora había conocido a nadie que compartiera con ella su amor a la literatura, ni cuando vivía con su padre, cuando estaba rodeada de personas estiradas, refinadas y "cultas". Habría hablado con Levy todo el día de sus novelas favoritas de no ser porque el propósito de la peliazul ahí en ese preciso momento era otro.

- primero iremos a visitar los set fotográficos - Levy le sonreía mientras la guiaba por los pasillos del gran edificio – tenemos 15 dentro del edificio y se encuentran en los primeros 8 pisos, ahora mismo iremos a uno donde están grabando un comercial

- mmm Levy ¿tu también trabajas como modelo?

- no

- vaya – dijo un poco decepcionada la rubia - y tú que eres tan bonita

- gracias, pero el modelaje no es lo mío – menciono un poco apenada la pelizul – actualmente estudio leyes y ayudo un poco en la administración de Fairy Tail, me encargo de revisar los contratos y acuerdos entre el cliente externo, Fairy Tail y el modelo o actor.

- wow, eso suena difícil y a mucho trabajo

El asombro de la rubia hacia la peliazul creció pues en verdad ese era mucho trabajo para alguien tan joven como ella que estudiaba y trabajaba al mismo tiempo, era una carga muy pesada, lo sabía muy bien pues su amigo Loke estaba estudiando leyes también y tenía un trabajo de medio turno.

- bien hemos llegado – dijo deteniéndose un momento frente a una puerta gris, antes de abrirla

En cuanto entro vio que casi todo estaba a oscuras menos el escenario del medio que era alumbrado por todo tipo de reflectores, alrededor había bastante gente, unos moviéndose de un lado para otro, otro dando instrucciones y la mayoría moviendo el equipo.

Levy la invito a que se acercara más para que viera como filmaban el comercial, al irse acercando Lucy pudo distinguir a las personas que estaban en medio del escenario era una joven alta y hermosa, su cabello largo y ondulado era de color café claro y sus ojos color verde, Lucy juraba haberla visto antes en varios comerciales y espectaculares de una marca de maquillajes. El sujeto que estaba junto a ella era un hombre muy alto, fuerte y musculoso, de piel bronceada y cabellos blancos. Ambos iban vestidos muy deportivos, enseñando sus cuerpos perfectos.

- ACCION! – grito un hombre que estaba a unos metros de Lucy

El primero en hablar fue el albino

- Les presentamos…. Bio Shaker!

- El moderno equipo de vibro estimulación con el cual vera resultados definitivos en todo su cuerpo! – le secundo una sonriente castaña

- así es! – dijo el hombre dando una aprobación afirmativa – tonifica piernas, glúteos, brazos, abdomen y cintura

- las oscilaciones que genera Bio Shaker se trasmite a todo tu cuerpo provocando que los músculos se contraigan 50 veces por segundo por lo que eliminas grasa, fortaleces tus músculos y te mantienes en forma ! – la ojiverde lo decía como si estuviera hablando de la 5ta maravilla del mundo

- Trabaja todo tu cuerpo con un solo aparato! No esperes más y llama al número que aparece en pantalla – dijo el albino mientras apuntaba a la nada – y recuerda Bio Shaker es de Hombres!

- CORTE – grito el director - muy bien hecho muchachos, aunque lo ultimo no iba Elfman y todo perfecto Evergreen

- Estupido gorila! si tenemos que repetir la escena porque a ti se te ocurrió decir tus cosas de hombres te juro que te mato – le grito una Evergreen furiosa mientras iba y le pegaba con su abanico – ni loca me vuelvo a subir a esa cosa!

- lo siento Ever – se disculpo el grandulón

- maldición tengo dolor de cabeza – dijo tomándose la cabeza

- esta bien, esta bien, es todo por hoy – dijo el director – descansemos mañana le seguiremos – dando por terminada la sesión

Evergreen inmediatamente se fue a su camerino y Elfman detrás de ella tratando de disculparse

- je je je

Lucy se voltio a ver a Levy que al parecer le daba gracia aquella situación

- siempre son así, parecen no llevarse bien pero en realidad congenian muy bien – se explico la pequeña – ven, es hora de irnos

Lucy simplemente asintió pues todos los demás en el set se dedicaban a levantar todo. Cuando salieron la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas era de un color anaranjado, señal de que la noche pronto caería.

- Los camerinos están distribuidos por todo el edificio, próximamente tendrás tu propio camerino

Lucy se sonrojo al imaginarse a ella en su futuro camerino como toda una super star

- el comedor esta en el 9no piso, las oficinas están en los 13,14,15 pisos, los demás los usan como almacén y la dirección está en el piso 19. Tenemos Gym, áreas de relajación, baños, sala de juegos, mini bar y un área recreativa

- vaya en verdad me encanta este lugar

- te los mostraría todos, pero necesito más de un día para hacerlo

- no te preocupes Levy ya has hecho demasiado por mí, gracias

Levy le iba a responder pero una voz llamándola las interrumpió

- enana – era una voz gruesa

Era un hombre alto con un largo cabello negro despeinado y rebelde, con el rostro lleno de pierciengs y con unos ojos rojos afilados, para Lucy tenía la finta de todo un delincuente

- Gajeel ¿Cuándo volviste? – pregunto la peliazul

- acabo de llegar – dijo sin mas - ¿Quién es ella?

Lucy se asusto un poco por la forma hostil con la que lo miraba

- se llama Lucy y será nuestra nueva compañera – dijo animada Levy

- espera, ¿Qué dices? ¿Dices que ella es la coneja?

Otra vez ese nombre, Lucy no entendía nada

- Así es – Levy asintió con una sonrisa – me debes el almuerzo ga-je-el – canturreo

El pelinegro suspiro derrotado

- Alguien podría explicarme – dijo Lucy a punto de la histeria – no entiendo nada, ni el porque me dicen coneja

- lo siento – se disculpo Levy – es solo que Gajeel, Natsu y Gray hicieron una puesta con algunos de nuestros compañeros, ya que cuando se enteraron que la reina del cosplay iba a venir, juraban que lo harías disfrazada

- si, tenias que haber venido de conejita – dijo un poco disgustado Gajeel

A Lucy simplemente se le resbalo una gota, como era posible que ellos creyeran que iría de ¿conejita? ¿guerrera galáctica? ¿¡monstruo radioactivo de 8 brazos!? Quien es su sano juicio iría así. En verdad estaban locos

- bien enana es hora de irnos – Gajeel tomo del brazo a Levy y la empezó a arrastrar a la salida

- espera Gajeel – se quejaba una sonrojada peliazul

Lucy miro con gracia la escena

- Lucy – llamo la McGarden - mañana continuamos ¿de acuerdo?

- Si

Se alcanzo a despedir la rubia mientras ambos desaparecían en una esquina, miro de nuevo la ventana, al parecer ya era hora de irse también

- de vuelta al departamento – se dijo así misma, mientras caminaba de forma distraída y canturreaba una canción

En cuanto llegara se prometió que le hablaría a Virgo, Leo y Capricornio para contarles todo lo que le sucedió hoy.

* * *

**To be Continued….. xD**

**a continuación anuncios comerciales...**

**Gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic y en especial a:**

**Sof24**

**Luni-lu 123**

**Kumikoson4**

**AnikaSukino 5d**

**PaTyLee**

**gracias por dejarme sus review, que bueno que les haya gustado mi fic y ojala no los haya echo esperar mucho por el cap  
**

**También agradezco a todos los que me siguen y me tienen en favoritos **

**Arigato!**

**Por cierto a PatyLee por ser mi primer review en este capitulo metí un poco de Gale a petición tuya, antes de lo planeado ya que Gajeel iba a salir en el capitulo 3, pero si los fans lo quieren a petición puedo hacer algunas excepciones con las parejas xD**

**atte: Shaing**


	3. apuesta y nuevo trabajo?

**Hola! **

**eh vuelto despues de una semana :)**

**espero no haberlos echo mucho esperar**

**asi que aui les dejo este capitulo recien salido del horno, literalmente, lo acabo de terminar de escribir asi que aun no esta editado y tal vez se encuentren con unos errores... xD  
**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro-sama**

* * *

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano y una vez estuvo lista salió de su departamento, en realidad no le quedaba tan retirado de Fairy Tail pero aun así debía tomar el tren y recorrer 2 estaciones. Podía conseguir otro departamento que le quedara más cerca del trabajo, pero simplemente le gustaba donde se encontraba ahora, el departamento no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente para vivir ella sola cómodamente, además de que se encontraba en un condominio muy tranquilo y lo que más le gustaba es que su departamento estaba justo al frente del canal donde pasaba el rio que divide a la ciudad, le encantaba escuchar el sonido del agua eso siempre le traía paz.

Ese día el recorrido se le había hecho más corto, antes de lo que esperaba ya se encontraba cruzando las puertas de Fairy Tail, saludo al guardia de la entrada, al hombre-vaca que se hacía llamar Tauro, se encamino directamente al último piso a la oficina de Makarov pero antes de llegar se topo con la albina de ayer

- ara ara pero si es Lucy – saludo la albina

Al parecer ambas se dirigían hacia las oficinas, así que se acompañaron en el camino mientras charlaban

- así que tu eres la secretaria del maestro – dijo sorprendida la rubia

- Sí, llevo trabajando aquí 4 años, una disculpa ayer la que te debía de dar la bienvenida debí haber sido yo – se disculpo la Strauss

- No te preocupes – le resto importancia Lucy

Vaya Mirajane Strauss era joven, linda y lista, al igual que Levy, no cabía duda de que Fairy Tail estaba llena de gente extraordinaria pensó la rubia con un poco de temor de que ella no diera el ancho

- ya llegamos – dijo Mirajane sacando de sus pensamientos a Lucy

Ambas entraron a la oficina del maestro, este las recibió y se dirigió en específico a Lucy

- entonces ¿que te pareció Fairy Tail? – pregunto el mayor

- me encanto – dijo fascinada la Heartfilia

- excelente! Nos gustaría que empezaras lo antes posible – dijo Makarov entregándole una hoja

Lucy extendió su mano tomo la hoja y lo leyó, era un contrato. La rubia se vio en la necesidad de tomar una bocanada muy grande de aire si no se desmayaría, tomo la pluma que estaba sobre el escritorio, tuvo que emplear toda su concentración posible para que no le temblara la mano a la hora de poner su firma, una vez terminado soltó todo el aire que contuvo

- ahora si, eres oficialmente bienvenida a Fairy Tail – le dio la bienvenida un sonriente Dreyar

- sígueme Lucy – le indico la albina – te voy a mostrar cómo funcionan las cosas aquí

Lucy seguía a la albina mientras se dirigían a la oficina de la albina

- Lucy en Fairy Tail existe 3 formas de encontrar un trabajo, primero algunos clientes llegan buscando personas con experiencia o a alguien en especifico como es en el caso de los más famosos, pero los que deciden si toman el trabajo son ellos. La segunda opción es cuando el cliente solo nos da las especificaciones de qué tipo de persona están buscando para su proyecto y nosotros les mostramos el personal que tenemos que cumple con aquellas especificaciones, pero el cliente es el que decide entre el personal disponible. Y la tercera opción nosotros contamos con un banco de solicitudes de diversos trabajos que envían los clientes, nosotros los publicamos y cualquier personal puede contactar con el cliente y tomar ese trabajo si quiere, en el papel viene en qué consiste el trabajo

La albina le mostro un tablero que se encontraba a su espalda, el cual estaban llenos de hojas, Lucy se acerco y tomo una

- son trabajos pequeños, pero como tú vas comenzando puedes empezar con uno de esos mientras te vas dando a conocer en el medio – le sugirió la albina – no te preocupes son clientes confiables, de todas formas los investigamos bien antes de aceptar la oferta, aun así cualquier duda que tengas puedes preguntarme

Lucy asintió

- bien pues es hora de tomarte unas fotos para tenerte dentro del banco de personal de Fairy Tail – le animo a seguirla

Lucy salió con ella de la oficina no sin antes doblar y guardar el papel que había tomado anteriormente

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Fairy Tail dos chicos se encontraban escondidos dentro de unos de los tantos cuartos donde se guardaba la indumentaria, parecían que estaban conspirando

- ¿Cómo le vamos a ser hielito? – preguntaba un poco nervioso – el maestro nos dio poco tiempo y no creo que nadie responda a nuestra solicitud

- tranquilo flamita – decía su compañero – solo son 2 fotos, nos dividimos el trabajo y así a cada uno nos toca una

- si claro lo dices tan fácil – se quejo el pelirosa – si tan fácil se te hace entonces a ti te toca Erza

- estás loco, no quiero morir! – dijo el moreno

- ¿entonces a Mira? – le propuso el Dragneel

- …

El moreno no respondió, sabía que ninguna de las dos opciones saldría ileso y que seguramente moriría en el intento. Pues intentar tomarles una foto en ropa interior a Erza alias Titania o a Mirajane "la demonio" Strauss se le podría considerar simplemente un suicidio y en dado caso de que un milagro sucediera y salieran vivos tenían que enfrentarse al hermano sobre protector de la albina Elfman y al novio posesivo Laxus Dreyar

- maldito viejo – soltó Gray – maldita apuesta

- tenemos que cumplir o si no nos haría ESO – dijo resignado y con miedo Natsu

- ¿Por qué no le pides a Lisanna una foto de Mira? Al cabo son muy amigos ¿no?

- lo hice pero solo me grito ecchi, me abofeteo y se fue – dijo exasperado

Gray se golpeo mentalmente, Natsu no tenia tacto con las mujeres, conociéndolo seguramente llego con la Strauss y le dijo "Lisanna quiero una foto de tu hermana en ropa interior" sin antes explicarle en las condiciones que se encontraban ellos y el porqué debían hacerlo

- eres un imbécil

- cállate cubito tu tampoco aportas nada

Lucy salió del set cansada, jamás pensó en que se demoraría tanto tiempo, llevaba ahí dentro más de 3 horas posando para la cámara pero al fin habían terminado, unos minutos más ahí dentro y juraba que se volvería loca por tantas luces sobre ella

- seguramente tienes hambre – le dijo la albina que se encontraba junto a ella

La rubia agradecía que Mirajane haya estado todo el tiempo acompañándola, se sentía un poco insegura al no conocer a nadie de ahí

- un poco – afirmo Lucy

- ven vamos al comedor – dijo Mirajane mientras la arrastraba junto con ella

Cuando llegaron al comedor, lo primero que se le vino a la mente de la Heartfilia era de que en ese lugar se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta, el área estaba llena de una atmosfera de fraternidad y en medio del bullicio se podía observar a la gente comiendo, charlando, cantando, bebiendo? peleando? Lanzando sillas? …..

Estaban a punto de dirigirse a la caja cuando una albina idéntica a Mirajane solo que mas bajita y con el cabello corto las intercepto en medio camino

- Mira-ne ! – llamo la albina menor – Mira-ne no te acerques a Natsu

- ara ara – dijo la mayor de los Strauss – ¿se volvieron a pelear?

- no – negó un poco sonrojada la menor – es solo que hoy anda un poco raro

Lucy se quedo viendo la conversación que mantenían, pero era la menor la que captaba mas su atención, la había visto recientemente en la televisión, en un programa? Un comercial? Una novela?

- vaya pero que descortés – se dijo Mirajane – Lucy ella es mi hermana Lisanna, Lisanna ella es Lucy

En cuanto escucho su nombre algo hizo click en la mente de la rubia

- Tu eres Lisanna Strauss, recientemente vi que apareciste en un a live action

- si soy yo – dijo la menor de los Strauss

- además escuche que te invitaron a participar en un set de fotos para hacer algunos cosplayer pero lo rechazaste

- si, ni loca haría eso, esas cosas son de frikis – dijo despreocupada Lisanna

Pero cuando la albina voltio a ver a Lucy esta se encontraba agachada haciendo círculos en el suelo con el dedo, rodeada con un aura depresiva y susurrando constantemente la palabra friki

- Lisanna…. – la llamo su hermana con esa sonrisa que atemorizaba a todos

- ¿Q-Que? – pregunto con miedo la albina

- te acuerdas cuando te dije que alguien se nos iba unir pronto y que ese alguien se dedicaba a hacer cosplay

Entonces la albina paso su mirada de su hermana a la rubia y de la rubia a su hermana, así sucesivamente hasta que…

- guaaaaa! Lo siento yo no quería decir eso – se dirigió a la rubia que seguía en el suelo – es muy normal que te disfraces de tus personajes de anime favorito…. de forma extravagante y…. para nada friki

Intentó en vano componer su error la albina, y como si fuera posible el aura depresiva que rodeaba a Lucy creció

- Lucy querida porque no vas y te sirves algo del comedor – le invito la mayor – yo me quedare aquí a hablar un poco con Lisanna – eso ultimo lo dijo de una manera un poco espeluznante dejando helada a Lisanna

Lucy simplemente asintió sin levantar la mirada y de forma automática se dirigió a la barra de comida, se sorprendió un poco al ver la cantidad y variedad de comida que había. Tomo una bandeja y se sirvió, cuando se dispuso a sentarse y comer se encontró de nuevo con el bullicio de hace un momento, tal vez era mejor volver con Mirajane, pero cuando voltio las albinas ya no se encontraban ahí, Lucy entro en pánico, se encontraba sola en medio del comedor pero una voz llamándola la salvo

- Lucy, Lucy – dijo Levy agitando la mano para que la viera

La rubia se dirigió a la mesa se su salvadora, se sentía como una estudiante nueva de instituto. La peliazul le hizo un lugar junto a ella para que se sentara.

- Lucy te quiero presentar a unos amigos – dijo Levy señalando a las personas que estaban a sentadas a su alrededor – ellos son Jet y Droy, Jet es fotógrafo y Droy es encargado de producción

Ambos saludaron a la rubia, Lucy les sonrió

- Ella es Cana, es modelo de ropa interior de victoria's secret – señalo a la pelinegra

- quieres una cerveza – le invito a beber la castaña

Lucy negó con la cabeza

- tiene algunos problemas con el alcohol – le susurro la peliazul a la rubia

- te oí Levy – de quejo la morena

- je je, bueno el es Gajeel lo conociste ayer – continuo su presentación Levy – chicos ella es…..

- la reina del cosplay – interrumpió fastidiado Gajeel

Las reacciones de todos fueron diferentes, Levy golpeando con un libro en la cabeza a Gajeel diciéndole lo poco amable que había sido, Cana quien al escuchar eso escupió la cerveza que bebía y Jet y Droy que se acercaron hostigando a Lucy con preguntas

- en verdad eres tu? – que anime te gusta mas? – cuantos años tienes? – me pasarías la foto donde sales disfrazada de Hatsune Miku? – me pasas tu numero telefónico? – de que color es la ropa interior que usas?

Lucy estaba mareada de tantas preguntas, si no fuera por Cana y Levy que la habían apartado de los muchachos se volvería loca

- Chicos tranquilos, no ven que la molestan – les dijo Cana

- malditos otakus – se burlo de ellos Gajeel por su comportamiento

- ejem lo sentimos – fue Jet el primero en cobrar la compostura

- como sea – dijo la morena – esto hay que celebrarlo, tenemos que dar una fiesta de bienvenida a Lucy, una fiesta en grande y con mucho alcohol! Descuiden yo me encargare de organizarla – dijo esto último saliendo del comedor dejando a los demás atónitos por el repentino cambio de humor

Poco a poco el comedor se iba despejando mientras todos volvían a su trabajo, Lucy seguía con el pequeño grupo que conoció esa tarde mientras salían del comedor junto con ellos

- yo me voy, tengo que estar a las cuatro en el set 6 para una sesión- se despidió Jet

- y yo tengo que ver que este todo listo para la grabación – le secundo Droy

- vaya todos aquí tienen mucho trabajo – dijo Lucy

- es el costo por trabajar en Fairy Tail, la popularidad de este trae muchos clientes – le dijo Gajeel

- y tu Gajeel ¿a que te dedicas? – le pregunto la rubia

- él es actor, esta filmando un dorama en Kioto, deberías estar haya – respondió la McGarden

- ya te dije que nos dieron un descanso – dijo el de piercings – y tu coneja ¿ya encontraste algo?

- Aun no – respondió la rubia

- yo tengo que terminar de revisar unos contratos – dijo Levy – nos vemos pronto Lu-chan

- oe enana espera – dijo Gajeel mientras iba detrás de la peliazul dejando a Lucy completamente sola

- un trabajo uh – saco el papel que había tomado del tablero esa mañana leyó lo que decía

"se busca cualquier chica que pertenezca a Fairy Tail para hacer un trabajo sencillo y bien remunerado, es urgente favor de comunicarse al numero xxxx-xxxx-xxx". A Lucy por algún extraño motivo le había llamado la atención ese papel, carecía de información y al parecer estaba escrito a mano, dudaba que fuese de algún cliente formal, tal vez era una broma que alguien había puesto sin que la albina se diera cuenta, en ese caso hizo bien al quitar esa hoja, o tal vez….

Natsu se tomaba los cabellos con desesperación, las ideas se le estaban agotando al igual que el tiempo, mañana mismo llegaría a Fairy Tail Erza Scarlet. Estaban metidos todo el dia en esa habitación ya que se habían propuesto no salir de ahí hasta encontrar una solución a su problema.

Natsu voltio a ver a su compañero, el estaba sentado con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, parecía concentrado, llevaba así alrededor de una hora y el Dragneel no se animaba a interrumpirlo pensando que tal vez su compañero idearía un plan para sacarlos de ese embrollo, debía admitirlo el no tenia cabeza para eso, por eso se lo dejaba en manos de Gray.

- oe Gray – dijo Natsu para llamar la atención de su compañero

Pero no recibió respuesta, Natsu un poco extrañado fue a ver que le sucedía a Gray para que este no le respondiera, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que por la comisura de la boca del moreno colgaba un hilillo de baba

- MALDITO YO AQUÍ MOLIENDOME LA CABEZA Y TU DORMIDO! – grito Natsu despertando a Gray

- imbécil por que me despiertas – dijo Gray limpiando el rastro de baba

- ahora si te mato – dijo un lúgubre pelirosa

Fue entonces así que se desató la pelea entre los dos amigos y hubiese continuado si no fueran interrumpidos por el celular de Gray

- ¿si? – contesto el moreno

- _hola, hablaba para lo del trabajo _– sonó del otro lado del auricular

- ¿p-para l-lo del trabajo? – el chico aun no se lo podía creer

Natsu al escuchar inmediatamente fue y se puso junto a Gray para poder escuchar

- _sí, o es que ya no está la vacante_

- no no, para nada – se apresuro a decir Gray – nos encantaría que tomaras el trabajo

- _bien ¿de qué trata?_ – pregunto la chica

- es algo sencillo ¿estás en Fairy Tail? ¿ podríamos vernos en…

- el comedor – dijo un hambriento Natsu

- el comedor? – termino de decir Gray

-_ claro, los veré allá _– dijo antes de finalizar la llamada

Natsu y el Fullbuster se voltearon a ver, ese era sin dudas el milagro que tanto esperaban y sin decirse nada salieron corriendo derecho al comedor

Aun no entendía muy bien el porqué había decido marcar el numero, se suponía que era una broma y ella solo tenía que tirar el dichoso papel, pero ahora se encontraba en camino a su "cita de trabajo" en el comedor del edificio. En cuanto entro le pareció irreconocible, sin toda la vitalidad que se había encontrado un par de horas atrás, solo quedaban 3 personas de aquel mar de gente, y una de ellas se dedicaba a limpiar las mesas mientras las otras dos estaban en medio de una discusión

- yo vi primero la última pieza de pollo frito, así que es mía – dijo el Dragneel tratando de arrebatarle la pieza al Fullbuster

- pues yo lo tome primero

- oigan chicos – dijo Lucy acercándose al par

- si quieres pollo, ya no hay – dijo Natsu aun enfrascado en la pelea

- no, yo venía aquí para encontrarme con un cliente, me ofrecieron un trabajo, ¿no lo habrán visto?

El primero en reaccionar fue el moreno que soltó de inmediato el pedazo de pollo, movimiento que aprovecho Natsu para tomarlo y empezar a comérselo

- así es, somos nosotros – dijo Gray

- lo sabia esto era una broma – dijo Lucy dándose la vuelta y dispuesta a salir

- No! Espera! – la detuvo el moreno

- Ustedes trabajan aquí, ¿Por qué van a querer contratar a alguien de Fairy Tail? – les pregunto Lucy

- Tegh Neshesgtamos – hablo Natsu con la boca llena de pollo

- si veras…..

Gray le había platicado a Lucy que ellos habían hecho una apuesta con varios de sus compañeros sobre que la nueva integrante, o sea ella, la reina del cosplay, llegaría a Fairy Tail disfrazada, pero al no hacerlo deben de cumplir con las apuestas y una de ellas, hecha al maestro, debían pagarle con 2 fotografías en ropa interior de Mirajane Strauss y Erza Scarlet

- ¿y cómo quieren que haga eso?

- no se, al ser chica puedes entrar a los vestidores y tomarles una foto sin que se den cuenta – dijo Gray

- o simplemente puedes pedírselas, es normal que una chica le pida a otra su foto en ropa interior – soltó Natsu – a ti no te golpearan como a nosotros

- no, para nada - dijo Lucy resbalándosele una gota por la nunca

- te pagaremos bien – dijo el Fullbuster

Lucy se vio tentada, después de todo la cantidad que le ofrecían equivalía a 3 meses de renta de su departamento

- esta bien – dijo resignada Lucy – pero ustedes tendrán que ayudarme, para empezar ni siquiera conozco a Erza

- descuida Luce mañana la conocerás – dijo el pelirosa con un tic en el ojo – mañana la conocerás….

¿En que problemas se había metido? Pensó la rubia

* * *

**To be Continued...**

**Acontinucion info-comerciales:**

**¿que pa-sa-ra?¿que misterio habra? (8) ok no xD  
**

**que les parecio el capitulo? les gusto? ojala y si  
**

**bueno como siempre un agradecimiento especial para todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de comentar, leer y siguir este fic, en especial a :  
**

**AnikaSuniko5d**

**LonelyDragon883**

**PatyLee**

**Kumikoson4**

**NekoFT: por sierto si existe ese libro, es un poco viejo, si haz leido el conde de montecristo es parecido, me refiero a que usa un lenguaje muy ambiguo y coloquial, pero es bueno el libro :)**

**Gracias **

**Atte: Shaing**


End file.
